Safe and Sound
by Einar Holmes
Summary: Cooper Burtonberguer deberá enfrentarse a los típicos problemas de ser un adolescente incomprendido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y apartó la mirada, se sentía como si el mundo se le viniese abajo, ¡No era su culpa!, se lo repetía constantemente a su padre, pero este parecía estar sordo o simplemente no prestaba atención a sus palabras. ¿Por qué no le creían?, el no comenzó esa pelea, más bien lo golpearon y cuando se iba a defender, justamente pasaba un profesor por ahí y malentendió todo.

Había explicado tal cual habían ocurrido las cosas, pero nadie confió en él, debido a que los problemas siempre le buscaban, Coop era un imán de brabucones y eso no era una novedad en la escuela, la mayoría de los alumnos lo sabía, pero se callaban y nadie decía nada para defender al pobre muchacho que ya estaba aburrido de todo y todos.

En la escuela tomaron la decisión de enviarlo a otro colegió del otro lado de la ciudad, para evitarse más problemas, obviamente su padre estuvo de acuerdo con esto y el no pudo refutar nada, sabiendo que nuevamente no sería escuchado por su progenitor, el cual parecía creer que todo lo que ocurría era su culpa.

\- Mañana hablaremos del cambio de escuela, ahora vete a tu habitación jovencito-Le ordeno su padre, para luego sentarse a ver televisión.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto con una expresión entre tristeza y enojó. Se arrojó a la cama, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada mientras gritaba contra esta para evitar que se escuchara. No quería cambiarse de escuela, por mucho que le molestaran y le golpearan, aquí estaba su único y mejor amigo Dennis, quien cuando podía trataba de defenderle.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño con su pijama bajo el brazo, minutos después salió con el pijama puesto y avanzó hasta la ventana, donde podía ver las estrellas y la luna casi todas las noches, pero en este momento, el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes grises. Apartándose de la ventana, volvió a la cama y se acostó, cubriéndose con las oscuras sabanas. En poco rato el sueño le gano y cayó profundamente dormido.

La alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana, por lo que tuvo que sacar su brazo de entre las mantas y apagarlo, se sentó y con la mano derecha se restregó un ojo con algo de cansancio. Hoy estaría en casa, no debía seguir yendo a la escuela y su padre terminaría de arreglar unos papeles, para mañana mismo enviarlo a ese nuevo colegio del cual no tenía idea que existía.

Sentándose a la orilla de la cama, observó por la ventana como caían pequeñas gotas de agua por montones, el cielo estaba más oscuro que a noche y la lluvia no parecía querer cesar pronto. Entró al baño donde se cepillo los dientes y tomó una ducha que no pudo disfrutar mucho, ya que Millie golpeaba la puerta para que se apresurara.

Salió del baño ya vestido, con una polera gris que tenía una estrella negra en medio, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Sus gustos habían cambiado bastante, cuando era niño usualmente traía una polera roja con una franja anaranjada, pantalón azul y zapatos cafés, no es que usara la misma ropa todos los días, la mayoría de su ropa era igual, pero con el tiempo comenzó a usar otro tipo de ropa, fue probando distintos estilos y esté era el que más le gustaba, la ropa oscura, que no llamara mucho la atención.

Fue a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre desayunando mientras leía el periódico como todas las mañanas, Coop tomó asiento en una silla algo alejada de él y Millie llegó poco después, sentándose cerca de su progenitor. Comieron en silenció y la única mujer de la casa, tuvo que retirarse ya que había llegado el autobús por ella.

-Coop-Llamó su padre, doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Sí?-Cuestiono inseguro.

-Hijo, sé que esto es algo difícil, pero piénsalo, te irá mejor allá-Trataba de animarlo-Mañana ya podrás comenzar las clases, recibí la llamada del director de la escuela y está tarde debo ir por unos papeles que tienes que rellenar.

-Oh…

-Seguro harás muchos amigos.

-Supongo.

La conversación quedo hasta allí, Coop no parecía querer hablar más del tema y Burt no lo obligaría a continuar con esta charla. Acabaron el desayuno, el menor se fue al comedor y su progenitor lavaba los trastes sucios.

Buscó algo entretenido que ver en la televisión, pero lo único que encontraba eran programas deprimentes o novelas de amor, como las que suele ver la Señora Munson por las tardes o en la noche. Perfecto, nada para levantar su estado de ánimo y no podría ver a Dennis, ya que este se encontraba en la escuela y saldría a las una y media.

-¿Nada en la televisión?-Preguntó Burt sentándose a su lado.

-No. Solo programas y novelas aburridas.

-Últimamente no pasan nada bueno.

Estuvieron cambiando los canales, por si encontraban algo interesante, pero no daban con nada. Burt comenzó a recordar unas películas que tenía guardadas, principalmente eran deprimentes o ese estilo, pero también habían algunas de Ciencia Ficción o Aventura.

Fue al sótano y subió con una caja mediana entre sus manos, que contenía las películas que servirían para disminuir un poco el aburrimiento y las dejó sobre la mesa de centró, entre la televisión y el sillón. Observó el reloj y rápidamente fue por su abrigo, hace una hora debió haber abierto ''La casa del canje'', pero se le pasó el tiempo junto a su hijo, revisando los distintos canales.

-Coop, mira las películas que quieras, nos vemos cuando tu hermana me diga que la vaya a buscar a casa de su amiga.-Se despidió rápidamente.

El muchacho observó por la ventana como su padre entraba al coche y se marchaba rápidamente. Quedó viendo por la ventana unos segundos más, para luego voltear y acercarse a la caja, pasó la palma de su mano sobre la tapa, quitando un poco el polvo que se había acumulado sobre esta y la abrió, revelando unas veinte películas mal guardadas y que ocupaban más espació que el que necesitaban.

Tomó una, parecía interesante, reviso adentro y no se sorprendió al no encontrar el CD, su padre era un experto en perderlos y guardar el empaque por si los encontraba algún día. Lo dejó dentro y cerró la caja, ya no quería ver nada y comenzaba a tener sueño.

Subió al segundo piso y entro a su cuarto, el cual ya no era igual a como cuando tenía diez años, las paredes eran azul oscuro y el suelo de madera color café, su cama ya no era como un camarote, si no que una normal de una plaza, tenía un escritorio, una computadora, una lámpara pequeña, una alfombra negra en medio de la habitación y posters pegados en la pared.

Se acostó sobre las mantas y se acurrucó en la almohada, para luego caer dormido en poco rato. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y despertó debido a que su celular no paraba de sonar, lo tomó y contestó.

-¿Diga?-Preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-''Coop, soy yo, Dennis''

-¿Saliste tan pronto de la escuela?.

-''Son las una con cuarenta y cinco minutos, voy camino a tu casa en este momento''

-¿Qué?-Miró la hora y efectivamente, eran las una con cuarenta y cinco-Cierto, estaba dormido, por lo que no me había dado cuenta. Dormí demasiado.

-''Esta noche no te dará sueño''

-Lo sé y no creo que sea solo por dormir durante unas cuantas horas.

-''¿Ah?''

-No poder dormir debido al nerviosismo, mañana comienzo las clases en la nueva escuela.

-''Oh, verdad''

-¿Algo nuevo hoy en el colegio?

-''No, lo mismo de siempre. Lorne y Harley se metieron en problemas por una broma que le hicieron a un maestro y encima lo grabaron, por lo que están castigados después de clases''

-Me lo imagino.

-''Está lloviendo bastante. Oye, estoy afuera de tu casa, ábreme''

-Voy.

Coop cortó la llamada y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo quien estaba cerrando el paraguas para luego entrar y dejarlo apoyado en la pared. Ambos chicos fueron a sentarse en el sillón para conversar.

-Así que, mañana asistirás a esa escuela, ¿No?

-Sí, no me emociona en lo más mínimo.

-Pero conocerás gente nueva. Aparte, que te vayas a esa nueva escuela no quiere decir que nos dejaremos de hablar-Trató de animar a su amigo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Y ya están listos los papeles para trasladarte a esa nueva escuela?

-Papá cuando vuelva traerá unos papeles que tengo que rellenar con mi información y mañana debo llevarlos yo, para entregarlos al director.

-Oh, ¿Ya comiste?-Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-No, pero me muero de hambre-Contestó levantándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina, siendo seguido por Dennis.

No encontraron nada preparado en la cocina, por lo que tuvieron que comer cereal con leche, era lo más sencillo, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar. Estuvieron en silenció un buen rato, hasta que Dennis se aventuró a iniciar la conversación nuevamente, sabiendo que su amigo no lo haría, últimamente era muy callado.

-¿Dónde está Millie?-Cuestiono su amigo-Debió llegar hace una hora.

-Papá le dio permiso para ir a la casa de una amiga después de clases-Miró a su amigo.

-Ya veo, ¿A qué hora llegara tu padre?, como es dueño de la casa del canje, puede salir del trabajo a la hora que quiera.

-Cuando Millie se aburra en la casa de su amiga, la ira a buscar y volverán-Contestó revolviendo la leche con los cereales.

-Haz estado deprimido-Comentó su amigo.

-Perdona si es que te aburro-Apartó la mirada.

-¡Para nada!, No me refería a eso Coop, me refiero a que si hay algo que te moleste, puedes decírmelo-Le dijo preocupado.

-No hay nada en especial, es solo que, con todo esto no me he sentido del todo bien-Contestó, no mentía, pero había algo más que no diría.

Una canción proveniente del celular de Dennis, los calló a ambos, el asiático sacó de su bolsillo el aparato y lo contestó, fue una conversación breve que acabo pronto.

-Coop, debo irme, papá quiere que le ayude con algo-Se levantó.

-No hay problema, déjalo ahí, yo lo lavo después-Le dijo a su amigo quien iba a tomar el pocillo para ir a lavarlo.

-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos Coop!.

-Nos vemos.

Dennis tomó su paraguas y abrió la puerta, para luego cubrirse con él e irse a paso apresurado. El muchacho de ojos azules suspiro y cerró la puerta de la casa, adentrándose nuevamente en el comedor. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, no había nada nuevo por lo que se puso a ver videos en internet.

Así pasaron las horas, viendo videos musicales y mirando de vez en cuando la puerta, por si su padre llegaba.

* * *

-Millie, calabacita, ¿No crees que son muchas cosas?-Cuestiono su padre al ver como su hija echaba y echaba cosas al carrito de compras.

-No papi-Contesto con simpleza y fue a buscar más cosas.

Burt suspiro, Millie le había llamado hace un rato y él le había ido a buscar, antes de irse a casa decidieron ir al supermercado ya que en casa apenas había algo para cocinar y ahora, lamentaba haber venido con su pequeña hija, lo iba a dejar pobre.

-¿No crees que deberíamos llevarle algo a tu hermano?

-¿Mm?, ¿Cómo qué?.

-No lo sé.

-¡Ya se!.

Millie desapareció por unos minutos de su campo visual y volvió con unos audífonos, Burt observo el aparato un rato y luego asintió, dejando que su hija los pusiera en el carrito. Después de que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban y también cosas innecesarias, fueron a la caja.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, revelando a su padre levemente mojado al igual que Millie, ambos cargando varías bolsas, por lo que Coop dejó su celular de lado y les ayudo a cargarlas hasta la cocina. Dejaron las compras sobre la mesa y después comenzaron a sacar las cosas para guardarlas en los estantes y refrigerador.

-Coop, antes de que se nos olvide, esto es para ti-Su padre le tendió los audífonos dentro del empaque.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡Es genial!, ¡Gracias!-Exclamo mirando el aparato.

-Chicos, esperen en el comedor, mientras yo calentare la pizza.

Los menores obedecieron y se fueron al comedor, Millie a ver televisión y Coop a probar sus nuevos audífonos. Puso la canción ''Already Over'' y se maravilló por lo bien que se escuchaba con esos audífonos, más fuerte de lo usual.

Rato después su padre les llamó desde la cocina para que fuesen a comer. Se sentaron y cada uno tomó un trozó de pizza, dejándolo en sus respectivos platos, para luego comenzar a comer. Millie no cesaba de hablar sobre lo que hizo en casa de su amiga, mientras que Burt fingía estar interesado y Coop ni se molestaba en ocultar su aburrimiento.

-Por cierto Coop, ¿Estás listo para iniciar las clases en tu nueva escuela?.

Oh, y justo la conversación que quería evitar nuevamente sale a flote, Millie le seguía mirando con interés y esperando su respuesta, Burt se levantó y en poco rato volvió con un bolígrafo y unos papeles.

-Uh, Sí-Soltó sin sonar convencido.

-Hijo, estos son los papeles que te hablaba-Los dejo frente a él junto con el bolígrafo.

Coop apartó el plato con la pizza casi intacta y tomo el bolígrafo, su padre y su hermana siguieron ''Conversando'', aunque era más Millie quien hablaba y su padre solo asentía, de vez en cuando soltando un corto comentario.

Relleno con su nombre, dirección, edad, fecha de nacimiento y otras preguntas que le hacían, hubiera deseado dejar todo en blanco. Cuando termino de completar la serie de preguntas, se lo entrego a su padre y se excusó para irse a su habitación, alegando que ya no sentía hambre.

Tan pronto como llego a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Lamentablemente no sentía sueño y daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda y que le ayudase a dormir. Estuvo así hasta las una de la mañana, cuando le entro sueño y solo le basto cerrar los ojos para dormirse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

Despertó a las seis y media de la mañana, se restregó los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto con el aire frío y avanzó hasta un mueble donde guardaba su ropa. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó una polera blanca con un estampado de una rosa negra y después tomó un pantalón, se lo colocó y luego pasó a ponerse unas zapatillas azules.

Terminó de abrocharse los cordones y fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara. Se observó por unos segundos en el espejo del baño y trató de sonreír un poco, fallando en el intento.

Volvió a su habitación y comenzó a peinar su desordenado cabello frente al espejo, cuando terminó, se puso una chaqueta gris y se echó un poco de perfume.

Tomó la mochila que ahora contenía cuadernos nuevos y bajó al primer piso, su padre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y Millie aún no hacía acto de presencia.

-Buenos días campeón. ¿Listo para tu primer día?.

-Creo que sí-Respondió dudoso.

-Ese es el espíritu, hijo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Burt satisfecho, siguió preparando el desayuno y Millie bajó unos minutos después, saludó a Coop y a su padre, para después sentarse a esperar el desayuno.

-Estoy segura de que te irá bien.

Millie le sonrió y Cooper la miró con confusión, ¿Ella estaba tratando de hacerle sentir mejor?, usualmente ambos discutían bastante y que su hermana le dijera eso, le sorprendió.

-Yo… Siento no haberte ayudado.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando esos idiotas te molestaban, siento no haberte defendido.

-No te preocupes por eso… Está bien-Sonrió levemente.

Millie asintió algo insegura y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, enrollándolo en su dedo y jalándolo un poco. Cooper apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y tarareaba una canción en voz baja.

Burt les sirvió el desayuno y ambos hermanos comieron en silencio. El adulto intento iniciar una conversación con sus dos hijos, pero solo Millie hablaba con él, Cooper se mantenía callado.

Finalmente dio la hora que debían irse a la escuela, Millie fue la primera en marcharse debido a que el autobús llego por ella y Coop, se fue caminando sin ninguna prisa a la nueva institución.

Había una baja probabilidad de que le fuese bien, después de todo, tenía tan mala suerte que de seguro acabaría teniendo enemigos el primer día.

Bueno, había que pensar positivo, no tenía que estarse metiendo en la cabeza aquello y debía tratar de socializar con alguien allá. Lamentablemente Dennis no estaría allí con él y solo le quedaba enfrentar esto solo.

Llegó a la institución y sintió su estómago revolverse, se mezcló con los demás estudiantes que iban llegando y miraba a su alrededor como si todo fuera desconocido.

Chicos reían y hablaban animadamente, otros ya iban a sus clases antes de que tocara el timbre, para no llegar tarde y Cooper se sentía tan fuera de lugar en este ambiente.

Y para empeorar la situación, debía ir a la oficina del director a buscar la maldita llave de su casillero correspondiente, detestaba ser el nuevo y no saber dónde ir.

Una mano le toco el hombro y Coop se volteó a ver al desconocido, era un chico de estatura alta, pelo negro y ojos verdes. El muchacho utilizaba una vestimenta sencilla y llevaba unos lentes de marco cuadrado. En sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Debes ser Cooper, ¿No?

-…Sí.

-Vaya, es un placer conocerte. Desde ayer han estado hablando mucho de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá. No es nada extraño que las noticias corran rápido en esta escuela. Lamentablemente no siempre son buenas-Bajó un poco la voz al mencionar lo último.

-Oh…

-¡Pero no te preocupes!, está bien, solo no hagas caso a nada.

-Si no te molesta que pregunté… ¿Qué clase de cosas han dicho de mí?

-No te lo diré, no necesitas escuchar esas estupideces.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Oh!, no me he presentado. Soy Yannick Wadlow, estaremos en la misma clase.

-Cooper Burtonberguer-Hizo una breve pausa-…¿Me podrías hacer un favor?.

-¡Claro!, ¿Qué es?.

-¿Me acompañarías a la oficina del director…?, ¡Pero si es mucha molestia no!, de seguro quieres quedarte con tus amigos antes de que inicie la clase.

-No te preocupes por ello, llevo desde el año pasado en esta institución y no he conseguido tener amigos.

-¿No?, eres una persona agradable.

-Me alegra que pienses eso-Sonrió Yannick-¡Ahora!, ¡A la oficina!.

Después de la alegré exclamación de Yannick, fueron a la oficina, que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban hace unos momentos.

-¡Te espero aquí!.

Cooper asintió y tocó la puerta, luego de unos pocos segundos escuchó al director decir ''Adelante'' y con algo de nerviosismo se adentró a la oficina.

El hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, levantó la cabeza de unos papeles que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el escritorio. El director tenía ojos cafés, pelo rubio y se podían ver unas cuantas canas cerca de la frente.

La expresión del hombre era amable, con una cálida sonrisa dándole la bienvenida y con su mano señalándole el asiento de en frente. Coop se sentó, observando los cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

-Usted debe ser el nuevo alumno. Es bastante extraño que tengamos estudiantes nuevos a mitad del año escolar.

-Oh…

-Pero nos alegra tenerle en nuestra institución…-Reviso uno de los papeles-Cooper.

-También me alegra estar aquí…-Mintió, formando una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Elric Magné. Supongo que vienes por tu horario y la llave de tu casillero, ¿No?.

-Así es.

El hombre asintió y reviso uno de los cajones de su escritorio, rebusco por unos cuantos segundos y después sacó una hoja y una llave mediana.

-Esté es tu horario y esa es la llave del casillero-Le entregó la hoja y la llave.

-Gracias-Se levantó-Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi salón.

-Que te vaya bien.

Cooper se despidió y salió de la oficina, notando que a un lado y apoyado en una pared, estaba Yannick jugando despreocupadamente con su celular. El muchacho al notar su presencia, guardo el aparato en su bolsillo.

-¿Nos vamos?.

-Sí.

El viaje al salón fue más corto de lo que esperaba Coop, ahora, solo tenía que enfrentar a sus compañeros y pedir internamente que fueran tan amables como Yannick.

* * *

 ** _Creo que demoré mucho en tener un nuevo capitulo, ¿No?. ¡En el próximo capitulo aparecerá Señor Gato!. Le agradezco a CynthiapacG por dejarme utilizar el nombre ''Christian'' para Señor Gato._**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios que han llegado._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

Al entrar al salón varios alumnos les miraron por unos segundos, examinaron con la mirada a Cooper y volvieron a lo suyo. Yannick se encogió de hombros y le indicó que le siguiera, le señaló el asiento que estaba a su lado y Coop tomó asiento en el.

Yannick recostó su cabeza en su pupitre y con sus dedos comenzó a golpear la superficie de la mesa, Coop recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—En el curso no son problemáticos—Dijo Yannick—Tampoco molestosos, el problema son los alumnos de cursos mayores.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, les gusta meterse con los menores. A mí me han empujado un par de veces cuando voy por los pasillos. Les parece divertido.

—Oh…

—Pero no todos son así, un ejemplo sería uh… Christian, él no te hará nada si no te metes con él, aunque es como si siempre estuviera enojado. Es bastante serio, algunos le tienen miedo después de que le vieron darle una paliza al matón de la escuela.

—¿Y por qué lo golpeo? —Preguntó Coop interesado.

—A Jeremy se le ocurrió decirle unas cuantas cosas desagradables, Christian se enojó al instante y comenzó la pelea. Pero Christian gano y Jeremy no se ha vuelto a meter con él. Eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de molestar a los demás.

Coop asintió y se quedaron en silencio cuando entró el profesor, algunos volvieron a sus asientos y miraron al frente. El maestro inmediatamente comenzó con la clase y los alumnos copiaron las tareas en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaba algunos susurros entre sus nuevos compañeros.

Las clases se le hicieron cortas y llegó lo que más temía, el recreo. Yannick le animó a salir del salón a pesar de que Coop no quería.

—Relájate y si te llegan a decir algo que te moleste, tú solo ignóralos. Con estos idiotas no se puede hablar.

—Ya veo.

—Sí, ¿Quieres ir a conocer el patio trasero?, es grande.

—Claro.

Ambos fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela, notando a varios alumnos caminando por los alrededores y algunos sentados en las bancas. Yannick le llevó a su lugar favorito, una banca apartada de las del resto, donde nadie le molestaba.

—Me gusta este lugar—Comentó Yannick sentándose.

—Se ve comodo.

—Lo es, de aquí puedes ver a todos y pocos pasan por aquí.

—Oh…

—Mira, ¿Vez al tipo de ahí?

Coop observó hacía donde señalaba Yannick y vio al chico que tenía el pelo de un color peculiar, era como morado claro, posiblemente teñido, él tenía unos ojos oscuros y la piel era algo clara.

—Sí, ¿Él es Jeremy?

—No, no. Él es Christian. Es aproximadamente dos años mayor que nosotros. Va en último año.

—No se ve como un mal chico.

—Yo creo que no lo es, la verdad no lo sé. No he tenido una conversación con él, como mucho nos hemos saludado algunas veces. Aunque es un misterio, nadie sabe dónde vive o quiénes son sus padres, nadie ha conseguido charlar un rato con él.

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, por lo que se levantaron y regresaron al salón, siendo casi uno de los primeros en llegar. Al poco rato comenzaron a llegar los demás.

Esta clase era más platicar que copiar, la maestra se preocupaba de explicar el tema y poco le interesaba que escribieran.

Al finalizar la clase, fueron a la cafetería a buscar algo para comer. Coop se compró un jugo en caja y Yannick un paquete de galletas de vainilla.

—Mira, ese es Jeremy—Murmuró Yannick.

Cooper observó a donde Yannick le señalaba disimuladamente y notó al muchacho alto de ojos café que se reía a carcajadas con otros dos tipos.

—Te aconsejo que no te le acerques mucho, él a diferencia de Christian es capaz de golpearte sin razón.

—Entiendo.

—Christian nunca aparece en la hora del almuerzo—Comentó después de mirar alrededor.

—Qué extraño.

—Sí… ¿Quieres?

Coop tomó una galleta de las que le ofreció Yannick y la comió, para después tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja. Le llegó un mensaje al celular, lo revisó y notó que era de Dennis.

 _''-¿Qué tal te está yendo en la escuela?''_

Lo pensó un poco, esto era mucho mejor que su antiguo colegio, aquí al menos aun nadie se metía con él y había logrado tener un nuevo amigo.

 _''-Bastante bien.''_

Envió el mensaje y pronto tuvieron que volver al salón para la última clase del día. Coop creyó ver un gato bastante extraño corriendo por el tejado de la casa que estaba al lado de la escuela cuando estaba pasando a un lado de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

 ** _Hola (＾▽＾) Espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios que han llegado._**

 ** _Nos vemos (/^▽^)/_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que el extraño gato callejero que recogió Millie hace años seguía aquí. Después de no haberlo visto como por casi una semana entera, creyó que al fin se había ido, pero se equivocó.

No es que odiara a los gatos, le gustaban, pero ese animal tenía algo que le hacía desconfiar completamente, estaba seguro de que sonaría como un loco si lo dijese en voz alta. La verdad no entendía por qué el gato lograba generarle tanta desconfianza, ¡Era solo un gato!.

Miró a Cat de reojo y subió la escalera rápidamente, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y arrojó la mochila a su cama, para después volver al primer piso.

Se adentró a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, y luego fue al comedor, Cat ya no se encontraba en el sofá. Se encogió de hombros, estaría por ahí haciendo sus cosas de gato. Estableciéndose en el sofá, encendió la televisión y busco algún programa de su interés, se quedó viendo un documental sobre extraterrestres.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera, sonaba como si estuviesen cortando algo metálico. Tal vez era alguno de sus vecinos trabajando en algo.

—No sé qué hacer… —Se quejó sin levantarse.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y busco el nombre de Dennis entre sus contactos.

 _''Coop: ¡Hola!''_

 _''Dennis: Hola, ¿Qué haces?_

 _''Coop: Nada, mi aburrimiento me consume lentamente''_

 _''Dennis: ¿Me hablas solo porqué estas aburrido? :'( ''_

 _''Coop: Rayos, me descubriste.''_

 _''Dennis: Jajaja, podrías venir y hablamos o hacemos algo''_

 _''Coop: ¡Sí! :) ''_

 _''Dennis: Estoy en la plaza.''_

 _''Coop: Esta bien, voy para allá.''_

Se levantó del sofá y apago la televisión, se colocó una chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero de la entrada y salió, cerrando bien la puerta antes de marcharse.

En el camino observó cómo su vecina, la señora Munson barría la entrada de su casa. Ya no tenía ningún problema con aquella señora, la saludaba y a veces hablaba un rato con ella.

A los doce años, sufrió un accidente, la verdad ni él mismo supo que ocurrió. No logro explicarle nada a su padre, pero se encontraba cubierto de muchos rasguños y tenía una herida en su cabeza. Perdió parte de sus recuerdos, entre ellos que no se llevaba muy bien con la vecina, y ''algo'', ese ''algo'' muy importante, pero que no tenía idea de lo que era.

Hace tiempo que perdió el interés de descubrir que era eso tan fundamental que tenía que recordar, por más que se esforzaba, nada venía a su mente.

A veces tenía unos pequeños problemas a los cuales no le encontraba explicación lógica, como lo que ocurrió unos meses después de su accidente: en la mañana cuando estaba bajando las escaleras una bola de boliche proveniente del segundo piso, ¡Casi le golpea!, no tenía idea de donde salió, su hermana y su padre estaban en la cocina, por lo que dudaba que hubiera sido alguno de ellos.

Burt acabo regañando a Coop porqué el suelo se dañó y le pidió que por favor no intentara echarle la culpa al gato de lo ocurrido, Cooper no podía sentirse más confundido en ese momento, ¿Por qué iba a echarle la culpa al gato?, cuando le contó a Dennis de lo ocurrido este parecía estar nervioso y omitió cualquier comentario respecto a eso, cambiando inmediatamente de tema. Aunque eso pasó meses después de su accidente, no pudo evitar recordarlo.

Llegó a la plaza y Dennis estaba sentado en una de las bancas, revisando su celular. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sobresaltando a su amigo que no se había fijado en él.

—Oh, Hola Coop.

—Hola…—Le miró unos instantes— ¿Con quién hablas?

—Lorn y Harley, les pregunté si querían salir con nosotros, pero dijeron que habían ido al bosque a grabar.

—Espero que sea algo bueno…

Dennis y Coop se miraron por unos segundos para después estallar en risas, los hermanos rara vez hacían buenos videos.

—Como si eso fuese posible, Coop.

—Podría ser que algún día lo logren.

—Tal vez… Por cierto, ¿No has tenido problemas con Cat?

—¿Por qué iba a tener problemas con Cat?, solo no le agrado y el tampoco a mí, es un gato un poco insoportable. Pero lo tolero y trató de no acercarme mucho a él.

—Eh, ¡Sí claro!, ¡¿Por qué ibas a tener problemas con Cat?!, ¡Jajaja!.

—Dennis, ¿Por qué te exaltas?

—¡No, por nada!

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, sí muy seguro.

Dennis trató de controlar su nerviosismo, colocando una extraña sonrisa. Coop le miró un rato más, totalmente confundido, su amigo siempre se comportaba así cuando hablaban de Cat.

—Quiero ir a dar una vuelta, Coop.

—Entonces vamos, también quiero estirar un poco las piernas.

Se adentraron un poco más en la plaza, sintiendo el viento helado provocarles pequeños escalofríos. Al arreglarse un poco el abrigo, notó de reojo a un chico, se le hacía conocido, ¡Ah!, era uno de los estudiantes del cual le hablo Yannick, ¡Christian era su nombre!. Él no hacía nada en especial, simplemente se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, con ropa exageradamente abrigada a pesar de que no hacía tanto frío según Coop y solo veía a las personas pasar.

Cooper se encogió de hombros, lo que Christian hiciese no era su problema, por lo que siguió caminando con Dennis hasta un puesto donde vendían bebidas calientes, ambos eligieron café y luego se fueron a caminar por el centro. Se acabaron el café y tiraron los vasos desechables a un basurero que estaba en el camino.

—Y dime, ¿Hiciste algún amigo en la escuela?—Cuestionó Dennis después de un rato.

—Sí, su nombre es Yannick, fue muy amable conmigo.

—Eso es bueno, estaba preocupado de que no pudieses socializar con nadie.

—¿Y qué tal?, ¿Cómo van Lorn, Harley y tú?

—Bien, aunque es muy aburrido si tú ya no vas con nosotros. Lorn y Harley hacen bromas de vez en cuando, ya no tan seguido, incluso ellos quieren que vuelvas a la escuela. Pero, yo pienso que este cambio es para mejor.

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Ya no te intimidaran nuestros compañeros, y tienes un nuevo amigo. Me siento feliz por ti.

—Vaya… Gracias.

—No hay problema. Creo que deberíamos volver. Mi padre quiere que le acompañe a ver una película en casa.

—Bueno, volvamos.

Demoraron poco en volver y se despidieron. Coop entró a su casa, encontrándose con que Millie había traído a algunas de sus amigas para chismosear.

Se fue a su habitación lo más cautelosamente posible, tenía muchas ganas de tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la cena. Se arrojó a la cama, tirando la mochila al suelo y se durmió.

* * *

 ** _Hola (＾▽＾) Espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Por si no comprendieron el porqué le puse ''Cat'' en vez de ''Señor Gato'', es que Cat es otro gato. En esta historia, Señor gato nunca llego a la casa de los Burtonburger, en su lugar llegó Cat.  
Cat es bastante parecido a Señor Gato, solo que más grande y es de un color más claro, también con un poco de sobrepeso. Bueno, no se si me entendieron, soy muy enredado para explicar, perdón ;-;_**

 ** _Si les parece la idea, podría tratar de dibujarlo para que puedan tener una idea más clara de su aspecto._**

 ** _Nos vemos (/^▽^)/_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la planta baja, se levantó lentamente y quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama. Se fijó en el suelo y notó que había unas hojas, lo cual le extrañó completamente, no recordaba que estuviese así cuando llego.

Se irguió y encendió la luz, su mochila estaba abierta, y recién notó que aquellas hojas regadas por la habitación provenían de uno de sus libros. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca quedo en forma de ''o'', ¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre?, decidió que lo mejor era recogerlas y tratar de volver a armar el libro.

Reunió y arregló todas las hojas, pues había algunas que estaban completamente destrozadas y otras simplemente rasgadas.

—Tal vez fue el gato.

Pensó en voz alta, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ¡vamos!, que culpar al gato no era normal, pero las hojas estaban arañadas, por lo que era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, no diría nada ni a Millie ni a su padre.

Levantó la vista de su libro recién reparado, y notó que su puerta estaba entreabierta y que el gato le observaba desde allí, como si estuviese enojado. Cooper arqueó su ceja y se encogió de hombros, eran ideas suyas.

—¿Tienes hambre, Cat?

Cuestionó, cuando Millie traía amigas a la casa, se le olvidaba que tenía un gato y era deber de él o de su padre encargarse de alimentarlo. Cat simplemente maulló y se retiró.

El adolescente se levantó de la silla y apagó la luz, para luego avanzar por los pasillos camino a la cocina, que es en donde Cat le esperaba detrás de su plato. Sacó los Frisky Bits de pescado del mueble, y le sirvió al gato en el plato de metal.

—¿Por qué has roto mi libro?

Cuestionó a la nada mientras volvía a guardar la caja de comida para gatos, aunque recibió como respuesta una pequeña risita que parecía provenir de Cat. Cooper le observó fijamente y el gato le miró satisfecho, el adolescente negó con la cabeza y con frustración, que no supo de dónde provino, cerró con fuerza la puerta del mueble.

—Dios, no que me pasa hoy.

Se quejó, mientras se iba a la sala. Se arrojó al sofá, y recién noto que estaba desordenado, probablemente el ruido que escuchó era Millie junto con sus amigas buscando algo. Con lentitud se irguió del comodo sofá y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que estaban fuera de sus respectivos lugares.

Al terminar, se sintió más contento, pues había podido desviar su atención de cierto tema que le ponía incomodo, y que tenía que ver con Cat, el gato de su hermana.

—Hola campeón—Saludó Burt mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ah, papá—Dijo a modo de saludo—No te escuché entrar.

—Eso es porqué estas muy distraído—Comentó—¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Has tenido problemas con el gato?

—¿Um…? No, espera, ¿Con el gato?, ¿Por qué tendría problemas con Cat?

—Eh… Por nada, olvídalo.

El adulto se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, parecida a las que le daba Dennis cuando hablaban de Cat. Algo pasaba, ¡Y le molesta no saber qué es!

—¿Has comido?—Cambió de tema Burt.

—No, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tengo hambre.

—Entonces vamos a ver que podemos preparar, creo que haré unos emparedados.

—Las amigas de Millie aún están en casa.

—Lo sé.

El señor Burtonberguer preparó ocho emparedados, le dejó uno a Cooper y otro para él, si las niñas tenían hambre bajarían a comer. Tomaron té, y luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Burt estaba cansado por lo que se durmió al instante.

Coop no podía dormir, nuevamente se encontraba observando el techo como otras tantas veces, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y se aseó en el baño, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, como cualquier otro día. Salió de su casa con un paraguas bajo el brazo al haber notado como las nubes estaban oscuras y que probablemente llovería.

Hoy justamente le tocaba una materia, con la cual debería utilizar específicamente ese maldito libro el cual Cat había destrozado. Lo había reparado, pero había partes que no se veían bien debido a los arañazos, y rogaba que no vieran esas páginas en lo que restaba de clases.

La calma de la mañana se vio interrumpida por el ruido proveniente de un automóvil, específicamente el de las ruedas ante la fricción con el pavimento al detenerse luego de ir a una velocidad alta, Cooper repentinamente tuvo un dolor de cabeza, se sujetó de una de las farolas y cerró los ojos, en su mente escuchó el sonido de algo chocando.

Sintió una mano tocando su hombro, salió del trance, notando recién que el dolor de cabeza fue breve. Sus ojos examinaron a la persona a su lado, cabello violeta pálido, ojos oscuros y piel clara, el chico le veía con el ceño fruncido y parecía buscar algún daño en el cuerpo de Cooper, por la forma en que sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo del más bajo.

—¿Estas bien, Cooper?—Cuestionó el de ojos oscuros.  
—Oh, sí, no te preocupes—Le restó importancia, para luego darse cuenta de un detalle—Perdona, pero, ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi nombre?

—Bueno, fuiste noticia por unos días, sería extraño el no haber escuchado del alumno que ingresaba a mitad de año debido a que fue expulsado de su escuela anterior, también te he visto en algunos recesos—Explicó apresuradamente.

—Ya veo, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Me llamo Christian.

—Oh…

Cooper se sorprendió, recién notando que ese era el Christian del cual había estado hablando con Yannick, ¡¿Cómo es que era tan despistado que no lo notó?! A diferencia de lo que había dicho el chico, Christian le hablaba como si le conociese desde hace mucho, y no parecía ser una persona cortante o fría.

—¿Caminamos a la escuela o nos quedamos aquí parados por más tiempo?—Cuestionó burlón el mayor.

—Vamos—Sonrió Coop comenzando a caminar seguido de Christian.

—Ah… Yo esperaba que hoy fuese un día sin lluvia.

—¿No te gusta?

—No soy fanático del agua.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto, ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

—¿A qué viene el repentino interés en las mascotas?

—No lo sé—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno… Tenemos un gato en casa.

—¿Solo han tenido una mascota o han tenido más?

—Solo hemos tenido a Cat.

—Ya veo, ¿Ningún otro gato?

—No que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué?

—Em… Me gustan los gatos, así que pensé que si tenías más podríamos hablar de ellos—Contestó con una excusa apresurada.

—Oh… Te vez más como a alguien que le gustan los perros.

—¿En verdad?—Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Ya sabes, pareces un chico malo de esos que tienen un perro grande de mascota.

Christian miró su ropa, que era en su mayoría negra, una polera con una calavera, muñequeras, pantalón negro y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, también unas zapatillas converse.

—Puedo ser un chico malo con un gato de mascota—Contestó el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

—Parece que así es.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela y se adentraron, notando la mirada de los alumnos sobre ellos, a Christian le importaba muy poco lo que pensasen de él, mientras que Cooper parecía querer desaparecer, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

—Claro.

—Estaré en la cafetería.

—Está bien, iré con Yannick.

—Bueno, nos vemos.

Christian se marchó a su salón, mientras que Cooper recibió un golpe amistoso en el hombro por parte de Yannick que les había estado viendo, luego de hacer aquello, miró de forma divertida a Coop, para luego subir y bajar las cejas de forma exagerada y rápida, con una sonrisa de _''Te he pillado, travieso''_. Las mejillas de Cooper se tornaron de un leve rojizo y le devolvió a Yannick el golpe, escuchando como este se quejaba y se reía a su lado mientras iban al salón.

* * *

 ** _Hola (＾▽＾) Espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que subí un capitulo, creí que a nadie le interesaba la historia por lo que había decidido no escribir más, hasta ahora, luego de ver un comentario, decidí seguir este Fanfic._**

 ** _Q Toxic: Gracias por tu comentario, me emocioné mucho cuando lo leí ^^_**

 ** _Nos vemos (/^▽^)/_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

Yannick pegó su frente a la mesa, soltando algunos lamentos por lo bajo y el típico '' _Quiero irme a mi casa_ ''. Estaban sin profesor por el momento, y la mayoría estaba de pie conversando animadamente, mientras que ellos dos, estaban en una esquina del salón mirando a todos.

—Maldita Yanil, tiene tanta suerte, ella puede dormir hasta tarde.  
—¿Yanil?, ¿Quién es Yanil?  
—Mi hermana mayor.  
—Sus nombres se parecen un… poco.  
—Bueno, mis padres no son las personas más originales, ¿Sabes?  
—Ya… Entonces, para mí ya no eres Yannick.  
—¿Qué…?  
—Oh, nada, Yanil.  
—No, oh no, joder ¡no! —Se sentó derecho en la silla— No me vengas con esas cosas Cooper, suficiente con mis… primos. Aparte, Yanil es nombre de mujer.  
—No hay mucha diferencia…

Yannick abrió la boca formando una ''o'', mientras fingía estar ofendido, y ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho, dándole un toque indignado. Cooper soltó una ligera carcajada ante la expresión de '' _No es gracioso Cooper, has lastimado mi orgullo_ '' que tenía Yannick, quien luego se volvió a sentar un poco encorvado, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos, acompañando a Coop con una pequeña risa.

El profesor volvió trayendo unos papeles y disculpándose por el retraso, mientras comenzaba la clase. Coop suspiró y tomó la misma posición que Yannick, escuchando con aburrimiento todo lo que decía el maestro.

ღ ღ

Coop buscó con la mirada a Christian, encontrándolo sentado en una mesa alejada. Miró a Yannick y le señaló el lugar, pero no exactamente en donde estaba Christian.

—Coop… ¿Por qué me señalas la pared?

El chico vio hacía donde señalaba y efectivamente, estaba señalando una de las paredes de la cafetería. Negó con la cabeza, y mejor tomó a Yannick de la muñeca, escuchando su risa burlona, llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron saludando a Christian. Sin embargo había algo extraño, y Cooper lo notó, Yannick y Christian parecían conocerse, no había incomodidad entre ellos o algo como había mencionado Yannick antes.

Le resultó un poco confuso, y ahora que lo pensaba, el nombre de su amigo lo había escuchado en otro lado. Frunció el ceño, mientras bebía un poco de su jugo en caja, con la vista fija en la mesa, sintió un dedo en su frente, justo en la parte que tenía arrugada y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Christian, que sonrió.

—¿En qué piensas? Tenías el ceño muy fruncido —Cuestionó Christian.  
—Eh… No, en nada.  
—Te saldrán arrugas a muy temprana edad, y cuando seas un anciano, serás un ancianito con cara de estar enojado todo el tiempo —Le molestó Yannick, tomando luego un sorbo de leche de chocolate.  
—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Yannick estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su celular, se disculpó mientras revisaba el nombre del contacto, se levantó y avisó que era su hermana quien le llamaba, para luego salir de la cafetería.

—Parece ser que te llevas bastante bien con Yannick.  
—¿Mm…? Algo así, es un chico agradable.  
—¿Se conocían antes?  
—No, bueno, sí, nos hemos saludado, ya sabes… ¿Por qué el repentino interés?  
—No, no, nada, es solo que me resulto un tanto confuso lo bien que se llevaban, es como si ustedes ya eran amigos desde antes.  
—No, nada de eso. No soy de hablar mucho con los chicos de aquí, pero sé socializar, ¿Sabes?  
—Oh, cierto, incluso yo sentí que te conocía desde hace tiempo.  
—A veces ocurre.

Christian se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche blanca en cajita. El timbre de que daba inició a la siguiente clase resonó por la escuela, y Cooper se levantó, tomando las cosas de Yannick y despidiéndose de Christian, quien se fue a su salón.

Salió de la cafetería, avanzando por los pasillos hacía su clase y a pocos metros de llegar a su salón, se encontró con Yannick casi corriendo rumbo a la cafetería a buscar sus cosas. Cooper al no saber cómo detenerlo, tomó de las cintas la mochila y lo lanzó a su lado, pegándole levemente en el estómago al chico, quien le miró con la boca abierta, para luego reconocer su mochila, tomándola y abrazándola como si nunca la hubiese visto.

—Oh Dios, Cooper, eres mi salvador.  
—Lo sé.  
—Hablo enserio, creí que no alcanzaría a llegar a la cafetería y volver antes que el profesor entrase.

Se fueron a sentar mientras conversaban, hasta que Cooper se quedó repentinamente en silencio, notando algo inusual, y es que, al parecer todo alrededor de Yannick y Christian comenzaba a resultar extraño.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos a hablar por celular?  
—Oh… Bueno, ya sabes, a veces uno se distrae y camina sin darse cuenta de a donde va.  
—Espera, ¿Tienes un poco de sangre en la mejilla?  
—¿Eh…?-Yannick se tocó dicho lugar, notando un pequeño corte-no sé con qué me habré arañado.

Antes de que Coop pudiese seguir haciendo preguntas, el profesor entró con expresión de molestia, y todos sabían que cuando el profesor de matemáticas entraba así, era mejor que nadie hablase.

Las siguientes horas de clases fueron aburridas, y al salir de la institución, Dennis le estaba esperando en la entrada. Corrió hacía él y le pegó en el hombro como saludo, el asiático puso mala cara, pero le devolvió el golpe y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus hogares.

—¿Cómo es que has salido temprano?  
—Lorn y Harley activaron la alarma de incendios, y grabaron todo el escándalo que se formó en los pasillos. Una de las maestras los descubrió y ahora están en detención, nos han dejado ir antes debido al incidente.  
—Genial… ¿Puedo contarte algo sin que me mires raro?  
—Adelante.  
—Siento que el gato de mi hermana me odia.  
—¿Qué…?  
—Suena raro, ¡Lo sé!, pero, a menudo me observa como si estuviese enfadado, rompió uno de mis libros, y a veces ocurren cosas… Inusuales, a su alrededor.  
—Oh… ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?  
—¿A quién se lo digo?, ¿A mi padre?, que seguramente me verá como si estuviese loco, ¿O a mi hermana?, que abogara por su gato sin pensarlo.  
—No lo sé Coop, tal vez deberías mantenerte alejado de él, ¿Sí?. Eso es lo que puedo aconsejarte, pero si es algo… grave, no dudes en avisarme.  
—¿Grave?  
—Adiós amigo, nos vemos.

Se despidió Dennis ignorando la pregunta y adentrándose a su casa, mientras Cooper confundido caminaba unos metros más hasta la suya, sin saber que era el centro de atención y odio del ahora único felino de la familia Burtonberguer.

* * *

 ** _Hola (＾▽＾) Espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Oh... No se preocupen, lo continuaré, dudo mucho que tenga un capitulo pronto, dentro de poco entraré a mi segundo año de enseñanza media ;-; Que alguien me salve por favor._**

 ** _Q Toxic: Siento que tus reviews curan mi depresión (?) Ay... Es tan lindo que te tomes el tiempo de escribir comentarios tan largos 3 Sí, muchas gracias por alentarme a continuarlo, en realidad no tenía pensado hacerlo, era como ''Nadie comenta, siento que nadie lee'', y de pronto aparece un review largo y fue como ''Oh Dios, aun hay alguien que cree en mi fanfic''. Oh... ¿Demasiadas preguntas?, en realidad hay muchos misterios (?), pero que se irán revelando a medida que el fanfic avance. Yannick es como quien le da el toque de humor al fanfic, aunque también oculta muchas cosas, al igual que Dennis, Christian y los demás._**

 _ **Vladsk: Gracias! Es porqué sentí que habían muy pocos fanfics, y quería aportar mi granito de arena al fandom.**_

 _ **Sr Gato: Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Katmania: ;-; Muchas gracias por seguir esta fea historia (?) Lo continuaré, hasta a mi me esta llamando la atención el como seguirá esto.**_

 ** _Nos vemos (/^▽^)/_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Kid vs Kat no me pertenece._

* * *

 _''Sus ojos examinaron a su alrededor, se encontraba en los asientos traseros del auto. Estaba solo, sin embargo, el automóvil estaba en marcha, escuchaba a lo lejos gritos de parte de su padre y su hermana, la puerta se abrió pero fue cerrada inmediatamente de un golpe._

 _Asomó su cabeza en el espacio entre el asiento del piloto y el copiloto, notando como la calle iba cuesta abajo, trató de pasarse a los asientos delanteros, pero era demasiado tarde, cayó sentado y sintió cuando el automóvil aumentó la velocidad._

 _Pensó en saltar o en intentar nuevamente ir a los asientos de adelante, el automóvil se detuvo de golpe, cuando volteó a ver por la ventana de la izquierda notó que se había detenido como por arte de magia en medio de una calle, donde por ambos lados se acercaban autos, cerró los ojos y cubrió su cabeza, para luego escuchar los fuertes sonidos de distintos automóviles tratando se frenar, y un fuerte choque.''  
_  
Soltó un grito, que probablemente se escuchó por toda la casa, el sudor frío recorría su frente y su cuerpo temblaba, se había visto tan real… incluso creyó sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra la puerta y el techo del automóvil.

Pasos apresurados se acercaron a su habitación, la luz siendo encendida y su padre con una expresión preocupada abriendo la puerta y quedándose bajo el marco, mientras observaba la habitación en busca de algún peligro.

—Papi, ¿Qué le pasa a Coop?

Preguntó Millie con voz adormilada, mientras que Burt la enviaba nuevamente a dormir, asegurándole que no era nada. El hombre entró a la habitación sentándose junto a su hijo, que aún no asimilaba el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

—Campeón, ¿Qué ocurre?

Cuestionó el señor Burtonberguer, acariciando los cabellos despeinados de su hijo, descansando momentáneamente su pulgar sobre una cicatriz mediana a un lado de la cien, parte que usualmente se encontraba escondida bajo los cabellos del menor.

—No lo sé, solo… Acabo de tener un sueño extraño, pero no es nada, lamento haberte despertado.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre tu sueño?

—No, no te preocupes, ¿Sí?. Lo mejor será que vuelva a dormir, tengo clases mañana, y debes descansar, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.

—Está bien, Coop. Duerme bien.

Burt arropó a su hijo y se despidió con una pequeña caricia en la cabeza, para luego apagar la luz y salir, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Los pasos del hombre alejándose de la puerta rumbo a su habitación, fue en lo que Cooper se concentró unos momentos hasta que dejó de oírlos.

Suspiró y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Tomó su celular y colocó una canción a un volumen bajo, tarareando la letra para distraerse. No pudo volver a dormir el resto de la noche, y en la mañana, simplemente se sentía no solo con sueño, sino que poseía una sensación como cuando olvidas algo muy importante y por más que lo intentes, eres incapaz de recordarlo.

Preocupó un poco a su padre, quien se ofreció a dejarle quedar en casa, sin embargo Cooper se negó, ya que quería ver a Yannick para pasar el rato, y estando en casa se quedaría solo con el gato, lo cual ahora por alguna extraña razón, le agradaba menos.

De camino a la escuela, sentía un poco de pánico al cruzar la calle, quizá era por el sueño, las calles le daban una mala sensación, como si de la nada pudiese aparecer un automóvil y arrollarlo. Tembló un poco ante el pensamiento, pero para su alivió, ya había llegado a la escuela y no tendría que cruzar más calles por el momento.

Entró, siendo inmediatamente interceptado por Yannick, que lo abrazó por los hombros y le llevó al salón, quedaban como dos minutos para que tocasen el timbre de entrada. Tomaron sus lugares habituales, y la misma rutina de ayer, escuchar al profesor explicar distintos temas por casi una hora y media. El timbre de salida, retumbo por la escuela y todos se apresuraron a salir, algunos hambrientos, otros con ganas de ir al baño o simplemente salir a perder el tiempo hasta la siguiente hora.

El castaño recibió una pequeña cachetada de parte de Yannick, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y mirándolo de forma ofendida.

—Amigo, te quedaste pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Cooper puso los ojos en blanco y salió del salón, seguido de Yannick, sin embargo se topó frente a frente con Christian, quien les dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cómo no salían, creí que ya habían ido a la cafetería.

—No, estamos yendo para allá ahora mismo, tengo mucha hambre.

Christian asintió y camino con ellos hacía dicho lugar, escogieron una mesa cerca de la salida y sacaron sus alimentos. Cooper se detuvo momentáneamente, observando fijamente los ojos de Christian, quien estaba poniendo la pajilla a su caja de leche, pero a pesar de eso el mayor sentía la mirada del castaño sobre él, por lo que levantó su vista, causando que Cooper se sonrojase al ser descubierto.

—Una foto te dura más.

Se burló Yannick, para luego meterse una galleta pequeña en forma de pescado a la boca. Cooper le arrojó un pedazo de una de sus galletas de chocolate, pegándole en un ojo, provocando una queja del chico de cabello negro y una carcajada de Christian.

—Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo—Habló Yannick, restregando por unos instantes su ojo ''herido''— ¿En que estabas pensando en el salón?, estabas muy distraído.

—No es nada en realidad, sobre un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla que tuve la noche anterior.

—Oh… ¿Y de que trataba?—Cuestionó Christian mirándole con interés.

—De forma resumida, me encontraba dentro de un coche en movimiento, termino en medio de una calle y varios automóviles chocan contra el vehículo.

Explicó Cooper, sin ganas de dar muchos detalles al respecto, sin embargo, notó como Christian se tensaba y Yannick le daba una mirada angustiada, como si hubiese estado ahí en ese momento y también lo hubiese vuelto a recordar todo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, debía olvidar ese sueño, era solo uno más, no tiene importancia alguna. 

* * *

**_Hola (＾▽＾) Espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Dios, dos meses sin actualizar el fanfic, nuevamente me he tardado. :c Pero bueno, espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo. ¡Oh!, antes que se me olvide, pronto subiré una historia BillDip, así que quien sea fan de esa pareja, sea bienvenido a pasarse por ahí cuando lo suba :D  
_**

 _ **Q Toxic: Ah :3 Gracias nuevamente por dejar reviews tan largos ^^ Creo que con este capítulo, te harás más o menos una idea de lo que ocurre. Por ejemplo, algo que consumía Yannick en la cafetería, ¿No se te hace conocido?, ¿O lo ocurrido en el sueño de Cooper cuando el automóvil se puso en marcha?, bueno, esas son algunas pistas. ¡Nos vemos!**_

 ** _Nos vemos (/^▽^)/_**


End file.
